


Lifespan

by Wildeh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Guns, Poetry, Zombies, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildeh/pseuds/Wildeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I learned back in camp that keeping a journal when you are alone, stranded or the likes is therapeutic, and can keep one sane;</p><p>A poem about a man in a zombie apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifespan

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a series of these poems.   
> Different people experiencing the apocalypse.   
> Also I have a slightly different version posted up on tumblr from ages ago.

It is day sixty-three,  
Not seen a soul in sight.  
At least I know  
I will survive tonight.

Weeks have passed  
since the illness started.  
Now they walk;  
Our dearly departed.

I tried to find a cure  
Stop the disease from spreading  
But, the contact with them  
I am now regretting…

They did not bite me,  
rest assured!  
My prison is  
well secured.

“My little hero,”  
My ma' once said  
But what kind of hero  
Aim’s for the head?

I want to survive  
So I need to run  
But I ran out of shells,  
For this stolen shotgun.


End file.
